


A Chance

by Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)



Series: dogdaysofsummer 2009 [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dogdaysofsummer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-25
Updated: 2009-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the cusp of war, Sirius takes a moment to contemplate a photo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance

**Author's Note:**

> For [dogdaysofsummer](http://dogdaysofsummer.livejournal.com) 2009, [prompt 22](http://community.livejournal.com/dogdaysofsummer/316275.html). Also available on [its original community post](http://community.livejournal.com/dogdaysofsummer/327690.html), [my LJ fic community](http://community.livejournal.com/chomalfoyfics/22503.html), and [DW](http://firmament.dreamwidth.org/15759.html).
> 
> This story's AU is also featured in [Of Lords and Kings](http://archiveofourown.org/works/190974) and [Viewing Party](http://archiveofourown.org/works/194387).

Sirius held the square of parchment in his hands. He stared at the tree, the discolouration in the corners, and felt the tips of his mouth lift.

Remus came up behind him and kissed his neck. "What's that?"

"It's called a photograph," Sirius said.

"Why isn't it moving?"

"Because it wasn't made with magic."

Remus rounded the chair. "The Muggles?"

"The Muggles," Sirius said. "They're creating on their own."

"Finally."

Sirius ran his thumb over the glossy surface. "We've given them a chance."

A thudding noise echoed through the empty palace. Remus turned his head toward the sound. Sirius didn't.

"We need to Apparate," Remus said.

Sirius inspected the tree again. "It's not perfect. I've seen more realistic paintings. But I find it compelling."

"We'll be executed if we stay."

"And if I leave?" Sirius bounced the edge of the parchment on his chin. "It'll be war."

"It's war either way. You've ensured that."

Sirius looked at the wooden floorboards. They'd been preserved by distant generations of his ancestors, not long after the dominance of the Founders. He'd lived and ruled on these floors, and no matter what, this was the last time he'd see them.

Another thud resounded. It was louder than the first.

"Yes. People will die." Sirius felt the rough edges of the parchment between his fingers. "I will kill Regulus, or he'll kill me."

Remus pulled out his wand. "It doesn't _have_ to--"

"And if not us, the people?" Sirius said, waving a hand toward the window. He couldn't see out of it, thanks to the protections they'd put on, but he could imagine the mob of wizards grouped as far as the eye could see. He could imagine Regulus at the front, and Thomas Gaunt and Duchess Narcissa at his elbows. "Why should the loyal die when I'm not willing to?"

"Because they can die for a reason," Remus said. "This? This is pointless, and you know it."

"Yes, I do," Sirius said. He let the photo drop to the ground. "I just want you to know why I'm going."

Remus raised his wand as Sirius got to his feet and grabbed his arm. "Why?"

"Because you would stay, and I won't let you die if there's anything I can do about it."

"Thank you," Remus said. He bit his lip. "If we're done with the melodrama, I'd like to make the rendezvous."

"Suits me."

They drew close together, and the palace disappeared.


End file.
